Égig érő lángok
by stoobie
Summary: A történetben Wilkins százados érzéseit, gondolatait próbáltam meg visszaadni, mikor felgyújtja a templomot.


**Égig érő lángok**

Ijesztő, ahogy a lemenő Nap fényét magukba fojtják a lángok. Ég a tető… Egy _templom_ teteje, ahol reményt, vigaszt, védelmet remélnek az emberek.

A városka minden lakója.

Mindenki. Kivétel nélkül.

Az eltorlaszolt ajtón hitetlenkedő, kétségbeesett dörömbölések puffannak, s minden egyes hang a mellkasomat veri.

Olyan emberek sikolyai szállnak a füsttel együtt, akiket ismerek, s akiket én árultam el.

Én dobtam rájuk a fáklyát.

Nem akartam ezt.

Nem akartam megölni őket, Isten a tanúm.

_– Gyújtsuk fel a várost, uram – javaslom Tavington ezredesnek, ahogy bezárul mögötte az ajtó. Lóháton egy templomban… gyalázat._

– _A várost… - ismétli, s alig hiszem, hogy szórakozottságot hallok a hangjában. – Csak a templomot – hűl ki a tekintete._

– _Ez nem becsületes – mondom önkéntelenül, mert nem hiszem, hogy komolyan gondolja. Vannak dolgok, amik mellett a háború sem elég jó indok._

_Bosszúság suhan át az arcán, majd a saját szavaimat fordítja ellenem._

– _Nem maga mondta azt, hogy Anglia minden ellensége az árulók sorsát érdemli?_

_Gúny van szavaiban, és tudat, hogy legyőzött._

– _Gyújtsa fel a templomot, százados – parancsolja minden eddiginél ridegebben, amit apró, ijesztő biccentéssel nyomatékosít, majd elléptet._

_Engedelmességet követel minden körülmény közt. Nem tudom, képes vagyok-e megtenni…_

_Megtagadhatnám a parancsot, embertelenségre, istenkáromlásra – nem, ez annál… sokkal több, rosszabb: istentelenség – hivatkozva, csakhogy az ezredes a legjobb katona; a legrosszabb értelemben._

– _Kérem a fáklyát – fordulok kissé balra, mire a kezembe nyomnak egyet. _

_Az arcomat perzseli a tűz forrósága, s szánom azokat a szerencsétleneket ott benn. Szinte az orromban érzem az égett hús szagát, hallom a halálsikolyokat, átjár a tehetetlenségük._

_Hátrafordulok, hogy lássam, csak én ódzkodom-e ettől, de az arcokon nem látszanak a gondolatok. Ha van is valaki, aki gyalázatnak, becstelenségnek tartja a parancsot, senki nem mutatja._

_Igen, talán meg kéne tagadnom; még nincs késő. De ahhoz… túl gyáva vagyok._

_Tavingtont a harc, a siker élteti, csak a csaták kimenetele foglalkoztatja, s nem érdekli, hány katonája vész oda egy-egy ütközetben, amennyiben ő nyer. Szemrebbenés nélkül öli halomra az ellenfeleit; ahogy a nőket, gyerekeket, véneket is… Bárkit, aki az útjában áll, vagy ha ezzel elérhet valamit._

_Remek stratéga, de lélektelen szörnyeteg, talán maga az Ördög… Ha nemet mondok, talán itt helyben kivégeztet, árulással vádolva, hiszen ezzel az ellenséget védeném; vagy a hadbíróság elé citálna, ahol ugyanúgy halálra ítéltek volna._

_Hiszen háború van, s minden eszköz és módszer megengedett a győzelem érdekében._

Eldobtam a fáklyát. A tető egy szempillantás alatt meggyulladt, s a lángok mohón nyaltak fel mindent, amit találtak.

A kereszt… Istenem, a kereszt…

Füst, sikolyok, forróság, halál… Isten háza néhány pillanat alatt pokollá lett. A reménytelenségtől tébolyult üvöltések harsannak, másra képtelen kezek döngetik az elreteszelt ajtót, talán családok bújnak össze, hogy együtt legyenek, amikor…

Amikor meghalnak.

Talán előbb fulladnak meg a füsttől, mint hogy megéreznék magukon a lángok könyörtelenségét.

Mindenképpen így végezték volna – súgja egy tárgyilagos hang, s igazat kell adnom neki. Ha nem én, hát megteszi más.

Ez azonban nem ment fel sem Isten, sem önmagam előtt. Hiszen _rádobtam_ azt a fáklyát, a halált hozva a bent lévőkre, csak hogy a saját életemet mentsem.

Az egyetlen „bűnük" az volt, hogy támogatták Martint és a seregét. Élelmet, ruhát, lovakat adtak nekik, _életet_, hogy megvédhessék az otthonukat… s most ezért a halálba tartanak.

– A cél a dicső, nem az eszközök – szólal meg az ezredes, s a hangja éppoly közönyös, mintha az égő templom helyett csak tábortüzet nézne. – ez majd feledésbe merül.

Feledésbe? Az ő szemében talán, s lehet, a krónikák sem jegyzik majd, de én…

Hordozni fogom, míg élek, s bárhány jócselekedet sem lesz elég ahhoz, hogy megbocsáttassék a bűnöm.

Ártatlanokat öltem, s még csak nem is meggyőződésből, mint az ezredes.

Könnyebb gyáván teljesíteni egy parancsot, a háborút, a kegyetlen felettest hibáztatva, mint megtagadni azt, s vállalni akár a halált is.

Elvtelenségből, meghunyászkodásból halomra gyilkolni, hosszú kínhalálra kárhoztatni egy egész város lakosságát a menekvés reménye nélkül…

A legnagyobb bűn.

Megbocsáthatatlan.

Hiába fordítok hátat a templomnak, hallom a gerendák recsegését, a szétrobbanó ablakok sikoltását. A tűz fénye körülölel, zsarátnokok, füst tölti meg az estét…

Hallom őket, a patadobogás ellenére is.

A lángba burkolt kereszt képe pedig örökre belém ég.

VÉGE


End file.
